spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Socialist Day!
A New Socialist Day! 'is the second episode of the 2016 drama-and-comedy series ''The Algae's Always Greener. The previous episode was "Overthrow Krabitalism" and the next one was "假社会主义". Characters * Plankton * Sandy Cheeks * Fonald Dump * Jesus Sandal (The Algae's Always Greener) * Squidward Tentacles * Squilliam Fancyson (The Algae's Always Greener)(debut) * King Neptune * SpongeBob * Old Man Jenkins * Doctor (cameo) * CityWiki Staff member (cameo) * Travis(mentioned) * Joseph Stalin (mentioned) * numerous other Bikini Bottomites * King Neptune Guest Stars * Savantia Astaron, Queen of Atlantis Plot The new governments try to stop the corporate officials from leaving major cities to the most distant corners of the former empire, where the peasants there have no idea what is going on. Transcript ''NEW KELP PROVINCE, FIVE MINUTES AFTER THE ABDICATION'' Hundreds of corporate officials stormed into the New Kelp City Stock Exchange shooting each other for money. Hundred-dollar bills were raining, and the homeless people around the city, as well as the revolutionary army, were attracted. Sandy Cheeks had just arrived to the scene and marched the army to arrest the new traitors to the state. “Vacate the premises immediately, or my troops will arrest you for violence,” she demanded. “Never,” said billionaire Fonald Dump. “Aw, shut up Dumpy-,” she retorded when one of Dump’s partners shot her helmet, making her unconscious. “Yeah, go back to Texas!,” said another CEO. “Wait,” Jesus Sandal said as she was taking Sandy’s suit off, “how is Sandy so scientific and liberal when she originates in one of the most conservative US states?”. “I have a more important question. Why are you taking the clothes off an unconscious woman?,” asked Mr. Dump. “Uh...well...um...mhm...CPR? That’s right...CPR, dumbass,” Jesus replied. “WATCH YOUR MOUTH, THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES!,” a CityWiki staff member said. “Until recently, “ass” was much more common than “butt”. But I will stop, ONLY IF you un-global me, and stop globalling Travis,” said Jesus. Squidward arrived at the scene with starving kids from the most impoverished parts of the cities eating money and phones. He picked up an IPhone 7, saying, “YOU SEE THIS, YOU DAMN FAT CATS, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON’T PAY YOUR FAIR SHARE!” Just then, the girl who was trying to eat it bit Squid’s leg. “No phone for you!,” he said to the child. “Time to get that maniac Squilliam!,” he grumbled. ''BOTTOMITE IMPERIAL PORT, BIKINI BOTTOM'' Squilliam and his friends were hastily getting their supplies aboard the BNS BETTER to sail to his private uncharted island across the mighty underwater ocean. “Oh boy, oh boy, oh ben benny benny boy,” he whimpered in the fear of being captured by Squidward. Suddenly, Donald Trump, Neptune and a few others arrived with the hope of being sent with Squilliam. “Oh yes!,” we shall go to my uncharted island. Then a greek goddess appeared. “You’re fate is near,” the goddess revealed to be the Queen of Atlantis. “Actually, it’s YOURS,” Trump bickered back. “How dare you insult ME! I see you brought that savage Neptune!,” she retorted to Squilliam. “Okay let’s just stop the filler,” Dump said, and the Queen vanished. After hours of unloading and when the coast was clear, Squilliam’s rebuilt Karen 2.0 started the engine, and the ship was in full running. Little did they know, there was a yellow stowaway residing behind it’s neck. ''MIDNIGHT'' Squilliam went to the bridge where Karen,as well as some other robots were driving the vessel. “How much till paradise?,” Squilliam asked. Karen, who was very yellow, said “HA!”. “SPONGEBOB, I SHOULD’VE KNOWN!,” Squilliam yelled as SpongeBob popped out of the computer, holding a stick. “Stay back...I have a weapon,” the violent sea sponge demanded. “He’s right, you know,” Squidward added on stepping out of the room behind. “OH NO...OH NO….MOMMY, HELP!,” Squilliam cried. “Let’s just continue this in the next episode,” SpongeBob said. “Ugh...fine,” the others agreed. ''THE THRONE ROOM'' “Who knew that exotic tea was the best thing since holographic meatloaf,” Plankton said joyfully as he was spending his first night without suffering in some sort of poverty. “Yes, my friend, this world will never be the same after the democratic socialist republic is established!,” Old Man Jenkins replied. “Um...democratic socialist? What does that mean? I thought we were communist,” Plankton asked. “No...that’s what Republican’s call it. You know Stalin?,” Old Man Jenkins said back. “Yeah the maniac who starved millions of innocent people. A complete dictator,” Plankton replied. “Well, they were lumping Bernie Sanders with him, and claim that socialism is communism,” Old Man Jenkins explained. “NO WONDER HILLARY’S RUNNING THERE,” Plankton screamed, “Well, that’s America, but this is the United ‘Socialist’ Bottomite States, let’s not make the same mistake”. Old Man Jenkins nodded. ''AT THE STOCK EXCHANGE''''' Jesus Sandal, and Sandy, who was still unconscious, were there. “Why must good things end,” he thought. He quickly administered CPR, and ran away. A few seconds later, Sandy woke up. “Ugggggggggh…...whaaaaaaaaat……….happppeneeeeed……...did Trummmmmmp become president…..?,” she moaned. “My stomach…...owwwwwwww,” she cried. Somewhat crippled, she stumbled her way to a doctor’s office. A few minutes later, the Doctor examined her body, and said, “Sandra, you’re pregnant. Would you like an abortion? Plankton legalized it a few minutes ago.”. Unfortunately, Sandy was in a shock so deep she was screamed in tone very loud, being heard from the entire Pacific Ocean during the first night of the new democratic socialist republic. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2016 Category:Percyblu Category:The Algae's Always Greener Category:Episode Transcripts